Gaara A Demon Who Lives Only For Himself
by ChaotikElement
Summary: I'm not sure about the rating really, a mix of PG and PG-13... Anyway this fic is based on the life story of a shinobi named Gaara and his past. This is ALL true & what was said was directly from the manga, But everything else was my own. A quick 1 Chapte


Gaara's Life Story Naruto (Manga) Rewritten By Gaara_of_Sand #1 Top Depressing Story  
  
In a sandy town, the sun rose high in the sky. Young kids were playing soccer, having fun, on this seemingly perfect day, even in this barren place. Yet, upon a small swing set a young boy sat, clutching a teddy bear. A white cloak swung over his shoulders to protect him from the sun, while the rest of him was covered in a black shinobi uniform. A nervous look appeared upon his face, sweat dripping down his face from the heat. His light brown hair shabbily stuck up in small spikes. Dark, black circles encircled his young and innocent eyes. "Here!" A boy yelped, calling to a fellow player. The one on the swing wore the same sandals as the others, obviously from the same clan, yet instead of asking to play, he just sat there, staring longingly. "Pass it!" Another kid yelled out, as the ball was kicked high, landing on a ledge of a large, steep mountain wall. "Oh Crap!" "What do we do?" "We haven't mastered wall climbing no jutsu yet!" The kids miserably started to give up hope of gaining their ball back until, a girl looked up frantically, her eyes widened with fear. A patch of sand pulled the ball from the cliff and floated down to where the small, teddy bear carrying boy was sitting. He stood up and caught it slowly, but the ball was still floating from his hands. The group of kids anxiously turned to him, they gulped starring at the previously invisible kid.  
"Y-ou are." The girl stuttered slowly backing away. The ball fell into his hands just as soon as the sand disappeared. The ball was so big compared to him that you could only see his darkly encircled eyes peeking out from the top. His sad and lonely look fell upon them, yet they ignored it from their fear.  
"Ga.Gaara." The girl tensely started to move father away.  
"It's Gaara of the Sand!" A boy raspily yelled as the whole entire group started to back away slowly similar to that of the girl, "R." Gaara looked at them with big narrowed eyes, sensing some shock and disappointment.  
"RUN FOR IT!!!" The girl shrieked as she bursted into a dash, the others following her with yells and screams.  
"Wait!" Gaara called after weakly, still holding the ball, he outstretched one arm, trying to reach out to something intangible. 'Don't leave me alone' Gaara cried to himself as sand started to swoop around where the kids were, seemingly chasing them. The sand crashed down like a huge, heavy blanket onto the kids who started to yell for help.  
'I don't want to be alone anymore.' Gaara's look changed to a soft gloomy look, his eyes wide with a fear of himself, but at the same time, the pain they caused him. Standing there silently, not daring to move, Gaara watched the sand tighten around them, responded with the children's cries of pain. Suddenly a large group of sand formed into a stiff blade. The blade dived for a kid, when suddenly, a strange shinobi jumped in front and covered his eyes with his arms, blocking the blade from hitting the kid. As the sand drifted away, the face of the shinobi was revealed. Kind eyes looked back at Gaara. He had a sweet face, yet deformed from the winces of pain. There was an open cut, gushing out dark red blood down the right arm of the man. His long hair was even messier than Gaara's as it hung loosely down, wavering above his shoulders.  
"Lord Gaara, please calm yourself!" The man urgently cried. Gaara swiftly turned his head to the man with a surprised look. The sand dispersed and fell to the ground. The kids groaned weakly, limply trying to get up. The shinobi feebly looked upon Gaara. The look made Gaara turn to face the ground, ashamed of what had happened, what he could not have controlled. Slowly he dropped the soccer ball, which bounced against the desolate ground, making the only sound besides the wind and occasional groans of pain.  
  
A strangely familiar face to Gaara. A woman, cloaked in a hood with a sweet smile, looking similar to the previously confronted shinobi. The face wavered in the mind of Gaara. It was a photo in a neat picture frame, propped on a small side table. Gaara starred at it with enragement, holding a knife stiffly in his hands. Slowly Gaara picked up the knife and held it parallel to his left wrist. He stiffened as he narrowed his eyes and jabbed the blade. Slowly he looked down at his arm and exasperatedly murmured,  
"It's no use.the sand gets in the way." Sand was pouring from Gaara's wrist, but there were no signs of blood or pain.  
"Lord Gaara." A voice called to him. Gaara quickly turned his head with a jolt. It was the Shinobi from before, yet he was wearing a smock of sorts and there was a bandage placed across his forehead. Looking upon Gaara he noted.  
"As a member of your medical team at Kazekage-sama's command, my duty is to protect you from any harm. Please do not try to do such a thing."  
"." Gaara said nothing, starring blankly at the shinobi, as though he was trying to get something out his mind, but he just couldn't get it off the tip of his tongue.  
".although the sand will protect you anyway." The shinobi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yashamaru, I'm sorry." Gaara halfheartedly sighed, looking up at Yashamaru, but so that he did not directly starring at him, "Do injuries. hurt?"  
"Oh this. well a little." Yashamaru pointed as he looked up to his forehead, yet still with the same cheery expression, "But, it's nothing serious."  
"Hey Yashamaru."  
"Yes?" Gaara looked up miserably, with wondering eyes to Yashamaru, this time, looking straight at him, "What is.Pain?"  
"I've never been injured so. I wonder what's it like." Gaara forced a small laugh, Yashamaru thought for a second, as Gaara stared down again but this time with embarrassment, starting to regret asking the question.  
"Hmm. how should I put it?" Yashamaru started, breaking the awkward silence, "Afflictive. or dreadful.like when you're beaten or cut. In short, your body's in an unbearable condition in which you feel that you're unable to stay in your usual self. I can't explain very well but. I think I can say that's it's unpleasant." An awkward silence occurred again, but this time, Gaara broke the silence.  
"Yashamaru.then. do you." Gaara nervously gulped, "hate me?" Yashamaru starred widely at Gaara with aghast expression.  
"In life there are times people hurt and get hurt by others. but it's not that easy to dislike someone from such an experience." Yashamaru grinned down at Gaara's who's face lightened up and a rare smile appeared on his face.  
".Thank you, Yashamaru. I think I understand what pain is."  
"Is that so."  
"Does that mean I'm injured just like everyone else?"  
Yashamaru stared wide-eyed at Gaara as Gaara slowly continued, "Then I always. feel pain. " Gaara grasped at his heart, "Although it doesn't bleed, this part hurts so much." Yashamaru looked solemnly at Gaara, the light expression faded into a soft silence. Yashamaru then bent down, took Gaara's knife and started to smile again. Gaara looked back at Yashamaru with confusion. Yashamaru slowly slit his fingers with the sharp blade. As Gaara saw blood pour from Yashamaru, he gasped in shock, and then starred worryingly at Yashamaru. "Bodies bleed upon physical injuries and they may look quite hurtful. But eventually the pain will wear off as time passes and they can heal faster with medical aids." Yashamaru softly told Gaara as he grabbed his chest as well. "What are more serious are emotional scars. they are the hardest to heal." "Emotional scars?" "Physical and emotional scars are a bit different. unlike physical ones, there's no ointment available for emotional ones and the pain may never go away." Yashamaru softly explained, again the smile disappeared. Gaara saddened and looked to the ground, his hand dropping weakly, "There is only one thing that can stop such heartache, however." Yashamaru starred at the picture that Gaara was starring at previously, "However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given by people other that yourself." "What is it?" "It's love!" Yashamaru starred at Gaara out of the corner of his eye and smiled again. "Love?" "Yes," Yashamaru nodded as Gaara paused and then slowly stuttered out, "How can I receive that?" "Lord Gaara, you are already receiving it." "Huh?" "Love is." Yashamaru looked at the picture again and then continued as he pointed to it, directing Gaara to look at it, "Love is. care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you.like the feeling sister had for you. I believe she loved you so much. The sand shuukaku is primarily a living spirit specialized in attacks. Its automatic prefect defense, is proof of maternal affection. Your mother's will remained in the sand to protect you." Yashamaru stared at the picture with weak eyes, "Sister. Even after death. you wanted to be there for Lord Gaara." "Yashamaru. about today. thank you." Gaara softly said to make Yashamaru quickly turn back to Gaara, "What for?" "For stopping me." "You're very welcome. After all, Lord Gaara, you're precious to me." Gaara's eyes lit up, beaming as he put his hands together excitedly, ".Hey Yashamaru. I have a favor to ask." "What is it?" "I want some ointments."  
  
Gaara was running through the dark streets with a large brown paper bag. He ran up to a house and excitedly knocked on the door. The girl from before was now covered in bandages, opening the door very slightly with a cold stare. Gaara shyly held out the bag of ointments.  
"I'm sorry about earlier. It must've hurt.please, use this ointment."  
".Go away, you monster." The girl hissed as she closed the door on him. Gaara sadly was taken aback and turned to a depressed state again, and slumped. He waddled through the streets, until he accidentally bumped into a street bum. "Watch it, you brat." The bum barked until he got a good look of Gaara. Stricken with fear the bum started to stutter, "You. you are." Gaara turned his head, the anger building up inside him, '.those eyes again. why.' Sand started to encircle Gaara and swiftly started to circle the bum, 'WHY.' "H-hey." The bum gasped. Suddenly a large explosion occurred and Gaara walked out of it. People started to gather around where the explosion occurred after the gas faded, "It-It's Gaara!" "H-Hey!" "This Guy's Dead.!" Gaara ignored the commentary as he continued walk along until he pasted a tree where a man starred angrily down on him. The man looked exactly like an older Gaara, except there were no dark circles around his eyes. Gaara quickly bend his head down and continued to walk.  
  
Gaara was sitting on top of a roof of a building, looking down at his hands that were shaking rapidly, 'I knew it. it wouldn't go well at all.' He brought his hands up, and placed them over his eyes.  
'How come. only I am such a monster!? What.exactly am I.?'  
'there is one thing that can stop such heartache. It's love.' Gaara remembered Yashamaru's words, wavering in the back of his mind.  
"Yasha-maru."  
All of a sudden, a shield came up behind Gaara and ninjitsu knives flung into the shield of sand. Gaara turned to see a cloaked ninja behind him.  
'What?. why?.' Gaara turn from scared and saddened to furious, 'Why me!? Only me!!' Gaara turned to face the opponent and sand enveloped his opponent, creating enough immense pain. Gaara quickly dove in and punched the shinobi, to leave him immobile. Gaara moved in closer and shakily bent down, '.who?.why?' Gaara slowly pulled off the shinobi's mask. Gaara stood there blankly, as immobile as his opponent. His eyes wide in shock and fear. A familiar face stared up at Gaara.  
"Impressive.lord Gaara." Yashamaru looked up at with one eye. Gaara fiercely gripped his heart as his eyes widened to their possible limits. Clasping his hands over his head, Gaara roared and yelped out into the black night. Tears streamed from Gaara's eyes and spluttered out looking down at Yashamaru,  
"W.why, why is it.!? Why you.? Why.!?" 'Love is. care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you' 'Lord Gaara, you are precious to me!' These statements rolled around in Gaara's mind.  
"Always.you were always. Only you were my." Gaara didn't understand, the emotions raced through him.  
"It was an order." Yashamaru stiffly replied, "I was ordered to assassinate you by your father. Kazekage-sama."  
Gaara remembered the scowl the man leaning on the tree gave him, 'My father.' The pain hurt Gaara so much he started to emit puddles of tears, dampening the stone rooftop, his whole body was shaking.  
"Father? Why. would he want me dead.?" Gaara disbelievingly shook his head.  
"You were born. to be possessed by the sand shukaku. Until today you have been wanted over as an experimental subject. However, you are yet unable to control the powers of the living spirit of shukaku. before long your existence will become too dangerous to the village itself. We simply couldn't let that happen." Gaara looked up with a small smile of hope,  
"Then. Then you had no choice. It was because of father."  
"No. you're mistaken."  
Gaara bit his lower lip. His sign of friendship and the only love he had received was diminished.  
". Yes, I did receive kazekage-sama's order. But. I could've declined it if I wanted to. Lord Gaara. deep down inside. I must've always.resented you for coming into this world, stealing life away from my dear sister." Gaara sat there immovably, starring at Yashamaru.  
"I tried my best to love you by thinking of you as her memento. but I couldn't. she never wished to give birth to you. she was sacrificed for this village and therefore died cursing at it. Perhaps. from that moment on, I've been carrying never-healing emotional scars."  
Memories buzzed inside Gaara's head again, 'Unlike physical ones, there is no ointment available for emotional ones. and the pain may never go away.'  
"Your mother. gave you your name. This child's name is Gaara. 'A demon that loves only himself.' Love yourself. and fight only for your sake. She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so. But. she didn't give you the name. out of concern or love for you. the name was given to you. in the hope of your eternal existence. to let her grudge be carried down. to be known to the world. You were never loved.!!" Gradually, Yashamaru pulled out some explosives that were hidden in his uniform and softly held them out, "This is it. please die." Yashamaru let go of the explosives and set them off, destroying all that surrounded them, except. An automatically a shield enveloped Gaara and saved him.  
'I believe she loved you so much.'  
'Love?'  
Gaara weakly sat in the middle of the demolished area.  
'Its automatic perfect defense is a proof of maternal affection. Your mother's will remained in the sane to protect you.'  
Gaara's eyes shot open and he yelled and roared, sand shooting out from him as he stood up with narrow eyes.  
'Love only yourself. And fight only for your sake.' Gaara reminded himself,  
"That is Gaara. Me. I finally understand.I am alone! I will not believe anyone anymore. I will not love. I'm on my own. Ha, ha. that's right. I'm all alone."  
  
The End of the Beginning 


End file.
